Various blinds are known for selectively covering architectural openings. Many of these include rollers that are rotatably mounted, usually in a horizontal orientation, for instance between the inner walls of an architectural opening, such as a windows recess. To facilitate installation of the roller, an arrangement may be provided whereby a pair of brackets is mounted on opposite inner walls of the architectural opening. The roller is than fitted between the two brackets.
Roller blinds are a popular form of window covering. Roller blinds generally consist of an elongated roller tube upon which the blind is wound. The roller tube has opposite ends and is generally provided with a roller clutch at one end and a plug or idler at the other end. The roller clutch includes a mechanism to raise and lower the blind by engaging a cord or chain (herein sometimes called continuous cord loop). The roller blind is mounted to a window by means of mounting brackets which secure the roller blind to the wall immediately adjacent the window or to the window frame, as the case may be. For example, one mounting arrangement involves a pair of brackets mounted on opposing inner walls of the architectural opening. The mounting brackets generally include a mounting fixture for engaging and mounting the clutch and/or the idler, depending on which end of the roller blind is being supported.
Several ways of fitting a roller between brackets are possible. For example, the ends of the roller may be provided with co-axially extending end plugs with axial holes for receiving a tab-like projection from the brackets. Alternatively the ends of the roller may be provided with co-axially extending end plugs, the end plugs being provided with axially projecting tabs for insertion into an opening in a bracket. These and other installation procedures can be burdensome, requiring careful location and mounting of the brackets and other components, and needing mounting tools and fasteners.
While the combination of a roller blind and mounting brackets is a popular window covering system, there are drawbacks with the design. Firstly, mounting the roller blind to the window (or wall adjacent the window as the case may be) requires careful measurement to ensure that the roller blind and fascia are level. If the roller blind is not exactly level, then the blind will tend to “telescope” on the roller, i.e., roll up in a slanted configuration, as it is wound up and unwound. This is not only unsightly, but it can cause roller blind malfunction. In such cases the user must re-drill the brackets that hold the casing of the blind to make it more level. This is a time consuming and tedious operation involving careful measurements and trial and error.
Additionally, many offices and some residential homes have concrete walls as window frames. This makes it very difficult for consumers to install window blinds via traditional drilling and screws. A specialized drill and installation method must be utilized in order to properly install window blinds in concrete walls.
Other window covering systems includes a bottom rail extending parallel to the headrail, and some form of shade material which might be fabric or shade or blind material, interconnecting the headrail and bottom rail. The shade or blind material is movable with the bottom rail between spread and retracted positions relative to the headrail. For example, as the bottom rail is lowered or raised relative to the headrail, the fabric or other material is spread away from the headrail or retracted toward the headrail so it can be accumulated either adjacent to or within the headrail. Such mechanisms can include various control devices, such as pull cords that hang from one or both ends of the headrail.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a mounting system for window blinds and shades, such as roller blinds, that does not require burdensome installation procedures or mounting tools. There is a need for a mounting system for window blinds and shades that does not require that requires no screws or nails to install, and that can be easily installed on wall or window frame materials such as concrete. There is a need for a mounting system that simplifies leveling a window blind or shade during installation. Further, there is a need for a mounting system that provides safe, secure support for window blinds and shades.